


Soul Anchors

by AnchoredTether



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredTether/pseuds/AnchoredTether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles awakes from the surrogate sacrifice, Lydia finds herself freezing cold as if she’s been in a tub of ice water for hours…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Anchors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tehcharissard:  
> "stiles and lydia anchored together with the link allowing them to feel each other’s emotions/thoughts?"

Lydia was incredibly disturbed and anxious as she, Isaac, and Deaton waited around for hours for the three most important people in her life to wake up. The way Allison, Stiles, and Scott were still asleep in the tubs of ice cold water kept tugging Lydia back to the dreadful thought that they were never going to wake up, but Deaton reassured her that this would work. 

The pacing and fidgeting of her fingers was starting to drive her mad, so Lydia turned to Deaton and asked him what he knew about banshees. Of course he didn’t know all that much, but he knew plenty more than she did. She made a mental note that when the chaos with the alpha pack and the Darach was resolved, she would ask Stiles to help her figure it out.

When Allison, Stiles, and Scott awoke from the water gasping for air, Lydia suddenly felt her skin run cold as if a bucket of snow was just dumped on her. She felt a panicking urgency rising in her throat, as if she needed to say something immediately.

As the three surrogate sacrifices all spoke hastily about what they saw and discovered, Lydia was shivering in the corner wondering if this was something to do with her being a banshee. Her three best friends had just died but she didn’t scream or anything, but the onset of freezing cold was too odd to have merely been a draft.

"Lydia, are you alright?"

She looked up to see Stiles approaching her, reaching out a wet hand to gently hold her shoulder. She looked over his soaking wet body to see he was shivering as well, her eyebrows creasing in concern.

"Yeah, I’m just, cold is all."

"Oh, well here." Stiles skittered away and tossed his dry jacket at her. "Wear that for now."

She nodded at him before he left with Allison and Scott to go change into dry clothes. She slipped her arms into the jacket and held her arms to her chest as her body slowly warmed back up.

 

 

—-

 

 

There was only four hours till the lunar eclipse, and the pack had precious little time to try and save Melissa, John, and Chris. Lydia was left with Aiden in Derek’s loft, the Hales already gone. Lydia was scared, getting the feeling she was standing in a graveyard long before Kali made an appearance. The fear intensified when Jennifer crashed in through the roof.

Lydia backed up further from the Darach who had tried to strangle her, but slipped on a piece of glass, falling onto the ground hard. Luckily Jennifer was too occupied with Kali to notice Lydia’s exclamation of pain as she lifted her right hand to find a deep cut along her palm, a shard of glass protruding from the wound. Wincing with clenched teeth, she pulled out the glass and gasped, the warm crimson cascading down her hand and wrist. She quickly ripped off a strand of her pale blue dress, frantically wrapping up her hand with a soft whimper. She looked up to find Jennifer breaking the necks of Aiden and Ethan, sending a heavy blow to her heart. 

Kali was dead, the twins were dead, and now the Darach was walking over towards her with a murderous glint in her dark eyes.

 

 

—-

 

 

Stiles just hung up the phone with Scott as he ran into his dad’s room to grab some socks to help Scott pick up the Sheriff’s scent. Suddenly a wave a fear crashed over him, and he had to stop in the doorway, gripping onto the frame as he tried to control his breathing. He wondered if it was the onset of a panic attack since he was thinking too much about his father, but it was just an onset of inexplicable fear.

Shaking his head and moving to the dresser, he opened and closed several drawers till he found the sock drawer, taking a pair and beginning to leave, but stopped in his tracks with a furrowed brow. He sniffed the socks and found they smelt like laundry detergent. He facepalmed and realized he needed to get a pair of _dirty_  socks, not clean ones. Stress was causing him to not think straight. 

As he went to go and find dirty socks in the hamper, Stiles inhaled sharply and swore under his breath as he brought his right hand to his face. His eyes widened to see a freshly cut incision along his palm, blood dripping from the crack. “How the hell did that happen?” He breathed, his heart rate quickening. 

He bit his lip and grabbed a shirt from the hamper with his left hand. Scott would have to make do with a shirt otherwise Stiles would get his own blood all over the clothes. He ran into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit, sloppily wrapping his hand with some gauze and slapping a band aid to keep it secure. He ran downstairs and out to his car to meet up at the rendezvous point, but before he could open the door to his Jeep that same feeling of fear hit him like a wall of bricks.

 

 

—-

 

 

"What do you want from me?" Lydia gasped between her tears as Jennifer approached her.

She offered the strawberry blonde a coy smile. “I want you, Lydia, to do what you do  _best_.” She walked closer, her beautiful face with long dark hair transforming into the scarred maw of raw flesh. “ _Scream_.” 

In hopes that it would spare her life, Lydia released all the stress and terror into a bloodcurdling scream. She gasped, her throat feeling raw and her stomach churning into even tighter knots. She suddenly got the sickening feeling of confirmation that Kali, Aiden, and Ethan weren’t the only ones to die tonight.

 

 

—-

 

 

The storm intensified as Stiles drove carefully with only his left hand, fuming at how the odds were so against him. He couldn’t speed because of the weather and he couldn’t even drive a little over the speed limit with his injured hand. He needed better control of the steering wheel if he was to go any faster. He was running out of time, his father was in danger, and the inexplicable injury and heavy emotions were clouding his mind with concern. 

Lightning raged in the clouds above him, and the visibility only worsened. The ominous storm only reminded him that Jennifer was getting closer and closer to sacrificing their parents, and that Stiles would have failed everyone. 

Then there was a tree in the way. He gasped as he tried to use both hands to steer around it, but the pain in his right hand caused his grip to slack, and before he could react he was crashing into a tree, his head hitting the steering wheel and closing his mind into darkness.

 

 

—-

 

 

Lydia was found by Cora, curled up on the ground clutching her right hand and shaking from silent tears. Cora raced over to her and held her shoulders, pulling her up to sitting position and embraced her. 

"What happened, Lydia?"

She swallowed in an attempt to clear her throat, but the sound still came out raspy. “Jennifer came, and…she killed Kali, but then…she killed Aiden and Ethan…and then she just left…”

Cora pulled back to look at her, concern written on her features. “Did she hurt you?” She looked at Lydia’s right hand, smelling the blood. 

"No…she just scared me." She held up her hand in defeat. "I just fell on a piece of glass." She exhaled slowly, looking over at the lifeless body of the twins, blinking a few times to clear the tears. 

Cora suddenly stiffened, turning to look at the twins. She flipped her gaze back to Lydia, her eyes widening in awe. “They’re still alive.” 

Lydia gasped, realizing Cora could probably hear a faint heartbeat. They stood up simultaneously to run over to Ethan and Aiden, but before Lydia could take three steps, she felt a slamming pain into her head, falling to the ground unconscious. 

 

 

—-

 

 

Stiles awoke with an awful throbbing against his skull, and reaching a hand up to his head he confirmed the hot liquid dripping down his face was blood. He hissed in pain, deciding to leave his head alone. 

Grabbing his aluminum bat (he had to upgrade from the broken wooden one) he headed out of his Jeep, looking back at it’s beautiful hood all damaged from the tree with a forlorn expression before he sprinted into the woods. His head was spinning, but he had no idea how long he was out, and how desperately he was needed. Everyone could be dead by now for all he knew. The panic rose up in his throat but he shoved it down as he slammed his feet into the earth, running fast enough to outrun the nausea. 

Through the pelting rain and howling wind, he found the hatch leading to the cellar. Thrusting the door open, he leapt down since the stairs were gone, landing in a somersault to see Isaac barely holding the place up. Stiles scrambled to his feet and stuck the bat under the wooden beam to find that it kept the place stable. He smiled, looking at his dad, and embraced him, not caring how much it hurt his hand to grip onto his shoulder.

A huge relief washed over his exhausted frame as he let out a sigh. Stiles was still rather dizzy from the head wound, but he felt oddly calm despite the raging storm outside. He wasn’t certain how long his baseball bat would hold up the cellar, but it would at least buy them some more time.

 

 

—-

 

 

Lydia awoke with a gasp, darting her gaze around to find she was in the veterinary clinic. She released a small “oww” in pain as she shut her eyes and held up a hand to her head. She found sticky dried blood and a searing burn from touching the injury.

She saw Deaton was helping Ethan and Aiden, who were now separated and from the looks of the rise and falls of their chests, alive. Cora walked over to her with a sigh of relief. “Good, you’re up.”

"What….happened?" Lydia asked, completely confused. She felt a cold draft pass over her, causing her to shiver.

Cora furrowed her brows curiously. “You know, I’m not completely sure. Suddenly you had a nasty head wound and you fell unconscious. Did something fall from the ceiling and hit you?”

Lydia tried to recall her last moments, and could only remember a sudden pain slamming into her head, just like the weird sensations of freezing cold she kept experiencing. Suddenly she felt a panic in her gut and the need to run somewhere, as if she were running out of time. The anxiety ate at her as the room spun.

"No…I….I don’t know." Lydia tried to distract herself by averting her attention to the twins. "It looks like they’re going to be alright." She said with a smile.

"They’re doing just fine." Deaton said as he walked over to Lydia and Cora. "They just need to rest."

Lydia narrowed her eyes in confusion at the vet. “Hey, Deaton…I’ve been getting a weird feeling ever since…the surrogate sacrifices…”

The emissary furrowed his brows. “What kind of a feeling?”

Her lips parted slowly as she thought about the best way to phrase it, and the more she pondered on the subject, the crazier it sounded. Then the fluttering anxiety dispersed almost as quickly as it came, to be replaced with a warm relief. She gasped, straightening up to move her gaze from Deaton to Cora and back again.

"Stiles found them." She breathed. "They’re alright."

 

 

—-

 

 

After Scott and Derek came to help everyone out of the cellar, Stiles was interrupted in the hugging spree when his phone vibrated.

"Lydia? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I’m fine." She said on the other line. She sounded nervous. "I’m at the clinic. You need to come here  _now._ ”

"Alright, I"m on my way. Everyone’s safe, Scott defeated Jennifer, and we got everyone out in time."

"I know." Lydia almost sounded annoyed and then hung up without any form of closure.

Stiles stared at his phone in confusion, then looked up at everyone. “Could someone give me a ride to the clinic? Lydia needs me for something and my car…” He sighed forlornly at the thought of his car stuck in a ditch and slammed against a tree. “My Jeep needs to be towed.”

 

 

—-

 

 

"Allison, have you been…having any weird connections with Isaac ever since the surrogate sacrifice?" Lydia pulled her friend aside in a hushed whisper.

Allison looked startled. “No…why do you ask?”

Before Lydia could answer, Stiles walked through the door. “I’ll talk to you later.” She pulled away and turned her attention to Stiles, who was staring at her with eyes full of confusion, his mouth gaping slightly in awe.

"Lydia…." His voice trailed, uncertain. "Why-why do you have the exact same head wound and cut on your right hand?"

She frowned with a soft exhale before grabbing his left hand and dragging him into the back so they could have some privacy. Once they were out of ear shot she spun around to face him, pulled up his right hand, and started unraveling his bandages. When she finished, she unwrapped her own, then held up her palm for him to see.

"I got this when I slipped and fell on a shard of glass. If I’m not mistaken, you probably got it for no explainable reason."

Stiles stared at her hand with wide eyes, flickering his gaze back and forth between their shared injury with a heavy breath. “And you got the head wound for no reason. That was when I crashed my car and slammed my head into the steering wheel.” He looked up at Lydia, his expression wary, almost fearful. “What does this _mean?_ ”

"It all started when you woke up from death." Lydia’s voice slightly wavered. "I suddenly felt immensely cold, wet almost."

"That’s when I gave you my jacket." Stiles confirmed, the pieces starting to click in his mind.

"But it was because you were freezing. And wet."

"And when I got that sudden feeling of fear…right before and after I got this…" He gestured to the cut on his hand. "What was happening to you?"

"Everyone was dying around me." Lydia said plainly, her eyes hardening at the memory. "Jennifer began approaching me."

"When I woke up from unconsciousness, I felt the urge to run somewhere because time was falling short. And then I felt relief. That’s when you found your dad."

Stiles nodded slowly. The two of them stood there for a moment in a thick silence as the facts turned into something undeniable. Stiles spoke, his voice low. “What does this all mean, exactly?”

Lydia blinked a few times before responding, rubbing the wrist of her right hand idly. “Deaton told me…that when I held you under for the sacrifice…we formed more than an emotional tether between us…he said it was a rare phenomenon that only happens between people who…”

Stiles grew impatient. “What?”

She looked up at him, releasing a shaky breath. “It only happens between people who are emotionally tethered, who are anchored to one another….it happens between two people who were meant to be together…”

Stiles gasped softly, his expression uncertain. “In order for something like this…to-to happen, there’s got to be some kind of…emotional basis, right? Otherwise this is feeling oddly like an arranged marriage…”

"No! It’s not like that…" Lydia bounced up and down on her toes nervously. "It’s not like that at all." 

"But I don’t want you to be stuck with me like this if it’s not what you wanted! That’s unfair to the both of us!"

"Stiles - this isn’t a one sided agreement." Lydia said sternly. She stared at him with hard eyes, but her lashes batted nervously. 

He stared at her in astonishment. “What…you mean you…?”

Lydia nodded, trying hard not to laugh at his disbelief. Her voice was soft. “It’s not just about you loving me. I feel the same way about you.” 

He gaped at her before clenching his jaw as he lifted up his hands. He took his left hand and jabbed his thumb into the cut on his right palm, hissing in pain as he stared at Lydia. Instantaneously she flinched and exclaimed a sharp cry of pain. 

"What was  _that_  for?” Her voice was incredulous, her face disgusted as she held her wounded hand.

"I needed to know this was real." Stiles leaned in to carefully hold her face within his hands as he pressed his lips against hers, feeling the shock and confusion leaving both their bodies to be replaced with something warm and alluring. He felt Lydia’s arms wrap around him as he deepened the kiss, drinking in the euphoria that melded their souls as one.

When they pulled apart, the distance between them felt expansive, even though they were mere inches away. Lydia’s bright green eyes looked up at Stiles with a sense of wonder, as he looked down at her with relief and adoration. An inviting pleasure flowed and shifted between them, their hearts dancing in synchronization. It was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time, but Stiles was alright with the sudden change, and he knew Lydia felt the same way.

Lydia gave him a playful smile. “Does that answer your question?”

Stiles beamed at her, and he could have sworn she radiated as brightly as the sun. “I think I need to double check and make sure I’m right.”

Lydia laughed, and Stiles could have sworn he felt the sound reverberating through him. “You’re always the one who figures it out, Stiles. Of course you’re right.”

"But once is a happenstance." He leaned in to kiss her again, this time shorter but his lips lingered with an equal amount of longing.

"Twice is a coincidence." Lydia breathed as they hovered a few inches away from each other.

"And three time’s a pattern." Stiles concluded as he pulled them together again. They had a hard time melding seamlessly since neither of them could stop smiling. 

 

 


End file.
